


It's Good to be the King

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: Lucifer is the undisputed KING OF HELL. But the boredom has driven him to the edge of insanity. He decides to have a bit of fun with the Winchesters and to draw them out, he uses another hunter for bait(and other things). A hunter that Dean has always done his best to protect. WARNING! DARK RAPE FIC! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
Relationships: Lucifer/Claire Novak
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

'It's good to be the king', Lucifer thought sarcastically. He sat on his thrown with one leg slung over the armrest while a woman fed him grapes. He sighed when a demon in a business suit walked in with the morning reports on the deals that his crossroads demons had made and how many souls had been collected the previous day. Listening to him drone on endlessly for the next hour was not the highlight of his day, but it came along with the job.

The rest of his day was more of the same. Endless forms to sign on which souls to turn into demons and which ones weren't worth the effort. Deciding what demons were loyal enough to bring into his inner circle and which ones needed to be destroyed for failing their king. His days were starting to run into each other and he thought he might go insane from the tedium. Lucifer had finally taken all he could stand from the lowly peons.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT!", Lucifer snarled. The female demon tried to feed him another grape and he growled at her and flipped the silver platter out of her hands, sending it crashing against the wall with a loud clang. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID, WHORE? I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" She backed away, picked up the tray, and scurried out the door. He ran a hand down his scruffy face and heaved a sigh of relief to have some quiet. He desperately needed some distraction. And who better to distract him from this rat race than the most famous brothers in the supernatural world? The Winchesters.

He'd always enjoyed messing with the Winchesters, especially when he benefited from it. But today he wanted to play just for the sake of causing trouble. And let's face it, causing trouble is what Lucifer did best. He didn't yet know what he was going to do, so he figured he'd just wing it. He was good at improvisation. He never really planned ahead. But, the hard part was going to be how to find them. Their tattoos kept them hidden from demons and their bunker was warded to the teeth from everything else. He was definitely gonna have to pull out all the stops if he was gonna have any fun today.

"CORVAN!", Lucifer bellowed. A moment later a blond haired young man came running through the double doors and stopped in front of Lucifer's thrown. He knelt on one knee, keeping his head bowed low. "Get up Corvan!", Lucifer barked in frustration. "I need you to find me some bait". Corvan looked at him in confusion. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the young demon. "I'm going Winchester fishing and I need some bait to lore them in". Corvan nodded hurriedly. "Someone young, beautiful, and close to the brothers. Someone that they would drop everything to protect".

"Yes, my lord", Corvan answered quickly. Corvan bowed his head again and backed toward the door, before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Corvan?", Lucifer called. Corvan turned and looked at Lucifer with trepidation. "Make it a pretty blond. You know my taste". Lucifer grinned at Corvan lustfully before licking his lips. Corvan bowed low again backing out of the room. "I'm a real sucker for blonds", Lucifer whispered to himself, rubbing his stomach. It had been a while since he'd played bedroom games. The anticipation was excruciating. He loved excruciating!

About an hour later, Corvan came running back to Lucifer's thrown room carrying a file folder. Lucifer was pacing back and forth in front of his thrown with his arms crossed over his chest. Corvan knelt in front of Lucifer, holding out the folder. Lucifer grabbed the file and sat back down in his chair. The first thing that caught his eye was the photo that was clipped to the edge of the folder of a young woman with wavy blond hair that fell over her chest. She had the most piercing gaze as if she were trying to look down into your soul. He would have shuddered, if he had a soul.

"Hmmm...Very nice!", Lucifer mused. "18 years old". He scratch his chin and pondered all kinds of scenarios with her. "OH! SHE'S A HUNTER! HOW INTERESTING!" He read on. Mother, Amelia, deceased. Father, James, missing. He looked up at Corvan and smirked. "Do we know where she might be?" Corvan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Spit it out, Corvan!", Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes. Corvan stared at his feet, trembling. Lucifer stood and walked around Corvan to stand behind him. He crabbed the demon's shoulder and squeezed painful. Corvan groaned quietly.

"She...she's in j-jail", Corvan stammered. Lucifer released the young demon's shoulder and chuckled at his luck. He could retrieve her from a cell and she couldn't get away from him. It was perfect. "She was arrested when she was caught killing a vampire. She's at the county jail in Gladewater Texas". Lucifer pulled the photo out of the folder and handed the file back to Corvan.

"That will be all, Corvan", Lucifer drawled. Corvan looked up at Lucifer with fearful eyes. "JUST LEAVE, YA SNIVELING LITTLE WEASEL!" The demon fled the room without looking back. Lucifer sighed and looked down at the photo in his hand. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment. She was looking off in the distance at something he couldn't see. He caressed the picture and smiled. "Very nice indeed".

* * *

She sat on the cot with the thin mattress, her knees pulled up to her chest, thinking how Sam and Dean never got in these situations. But she always seemed to catch the attention of the authorities. She had always been hot headed and impulsive, like Dean. But, unlike Dean, she was inexperienced. She tried so hard to be like the Winchesters. Strong and smart. Determined and brave. She tried to be all those things, but found it nearly impossible to be any of those things. She heard a creaking sound from the shadows at the other end of the cell. When she looked up, she saw two red glowing eyes. A creepy voice began to chuckle at the terror in her eyes.

"Hello Claire", the voice purred.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had just poured himself into bed after a pretty good bender. It had been a long week chasing a Wraith in Cleveland and winding down consisted of a strip club and most of a fifth of whiskey. Whereas, Sam spent his cooling off period in the bunker's library researching lore and looking for more cases on the internet. Dean hit the bed fully clothed and without removing his boots. His phone rang and he grumbled as he searched all his pockets for the damn thing. He eventually found it stuffed in his back pocket. He push the answer button without looking to see who was calling and held it up to his ear while he laid there with his eyes closed.

"THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD!", Dean growled. He was not a happy camper when someone interrupted his sleep. As Cas had observed once, Dean was an angry sleeper.

"DEAN! HELP MMMPH!", a feminine voice screamed before being cut off. Dean had to think for a moment. He knew that voice. But from where. Then it came to him in a rush.

"CLAIRE?!", Dean shouted into the phone, sitting up in the bed.

"Well, hello there Dean!", an all too familiar voice cooed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He could hear Claire's muffled shrieks in the background like someone had a hand over her mouth. "I do hope I haven't interrupted your beauty sleep!" Lucifer chuckled at his own joke. "Beautiful little Claire is having loads of fun playing with me and I just called to see if you guys wanted to join the party!"

"LUCIFER?", Dean snarled. "LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean jumped from the bed and ran from the room with the phone still at his ear. He flung open Sam's bedroom door and the loud bang of the door hitting the wall woke him with a start and he bolted upright in the bed. "SAM! GET THE HELL UP! WE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM!"

"I should say you do!", Lucifer laughed in Dean's ear. "Oh, Claire is a looker, isn't she? I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to touch such soft skin! MMMMMM...! And OH! IS SHE SOFT!"

"YOU TOUCH HER, MOTHERFUCKER, AND I'LL KILL YOU!", Dean bellowed.

"Oh, Dean!", Lucifer purred. "I will be doing a lot more than touching!" He heard Claire groaning as if she were in pain. "Ya know Dean? I've never had a hunter before. Do you think I'll get frequent flyer points? Or will this be her first flight?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!", Dean screamed.

"Dean! What's happening?!", Sam breathed. His eyes were wide wth fear. He hated not knowing what was going on. Listening to Dean scream at this unknown person was unnerving to say the least.

"Put us on speaker, Dean!", Lucifer said. "I wanna say hi!" Dean growled and pushed the speaker button on his phone. "SAAAM!", Lucifer called out in a cheerful voice. Sam's eyes became angry and his face turned beet red. "I missed ya buddy! I miss all the fun we had back in the cage!" Lucifer pouted into the phone and then snickered. "You don't call, you don't write! I'm beginning to think that you don't like me!"

"What do you want, Lucifer!", Sam snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I just wanna play, Sam!", Lucifer whined. "It's boring here with just me and my little friend!" He heard a screech and Lucifer giggled. Sam's eyes went wide and he looked up at his brother. Dean looked away when Sam looked into his eyes. "Your sweet little hunter friend has been so kind as to keep me company! But, she's not very cooperative. She doesn't seem to appreciate my attention!" They heard a muffled sob and Dean covered his mouth with his hand.

"Who is that?", Sam whispered to Dean. Dean looked up and Sam saw tears running down his face and his eyes were bloodshot. Sam wasn't sure if it was from the booze or the situation. But, it was probably a combination of both.

"He...he's got...C-Claire", Dean stammered. He dropped his head again. He hated to let Sam see him like this. He had always considered himself a tough guy and tough guys didn't cry. Sam looked up at the ceiling trying to control his temper. Sam knew how sadistic Lucifer was when he was having fun with someone. He knew from personal experience. He had spent over a year being tortured by Lucifer in the cage. And it nearly destroyed him. He couldn't let that happen to Claire.

"Yes, I have the lovely little Claire", Lucifer said. "And if you ever want to see her alive and not ripped limb from limb, you'll do as I say. GOT IT?!" There was a pregnant pause where nothing could be heard but Claire's soft whimpers. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!", Lucifer called in his sing-songy voice.

"Yeah! We got it", Sam said angrily. Dean wouldn't respond. He kept his head down and was breathing heavily.

"GREAT!", Lucifer cheered. "Now, I want you to come to me. I know you know where I am. So I won't have to waste time giving directions. And when you get here, you'll surrender to me without a fuss. Do you hear me Dean?" Dean's jaw muscles twitched with rage. "DEAN!"

"YEAH! I hear you", Dean seethed. He was gonna rip Lucifer's head off if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Good", Lucifer said curtly. "And I'm sure you realize that if you try anything funny, sweet little Claire-Bear will suffer the consequences". A blood curdling scream came out of the phone and Dean nearly dropped it. "She is so much fun to play with! She makes the cutest noises when I poke her with sharp objects! I'm anxious to poke her with something else, if you know what I mean! But I'm saving the best games for when you two get here.

"I'm warning you Lucifer! Don't!", Dean snarled in a low voice". A stream of giggles erupted from the phone in Dean's hand.

"Oh Dean! You really are going to be fun to play with!", Lucifer barked. "It's going to be fun to see how much you squeal. Sammy's a squealer, did he ever tell you? Oh, how he squealed when I flayed the skin off his body OVER. AND. OVER. AGAIN. Ahhh...MUSIC TO MY EARS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SICK FUCK!", Dean bellowed. He didn't want to hear what Sam went through at the hands of this twisted Asshat. That creepy giggling floated up out of the phone again. Dean flung his phone against the wall as hard as he could before Sam could stop it. Pieces of cell phone flew everywhere and Sam had to cover his head to keep from being hit by flying shrapnel. Sam placed a comforting hand on Deans shoulder.

"Come on Dean", Sam whispered. "It's a long drive to Massachusetts".


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had no idea what to expect when they pulled up in front of the old abandoned Asylum and got out. When they started to walk up the steps, a group of about half a dozen large demons poured out of the front door. Dean was ahead of Sam and he froze, instinctively drawing his demon blade. Sam grabbed his arm and when Dean looked back, Sam was shaking his head at him. He looked back at the demons standing in a line in front of the entrance. The large bald-headed one smiled and winked at him.

"Drop your weapons, boys", Baldy growled. "Or the Bitch dies". Dean sneered at the demon and dropped the blade on the cold marble steps. They stood there staring at each other and the demon tilted his head with a smirk. "ALL your weapons, Winchester!" Dean grumbled and the brothers started pulling out guns, knives, and every other weapon that they thought would be useful. "Holy water too!" Dean narrowed his eyes at the demon and pulled the flask from his jacket pocket and threw it on the pile of weapons at his feet.

"Where's Claire?!" Dean shouted. The demon grinned at him and motioned for the Winchesters to step up onto the porch where 2 demons searched them for any remaining weapons and cuffed their hands behind their backs. They were lead down a dark corridor to the double doors at the far end. When the doors were pushed open, Dean could see Lucifer sitting on his thrown with Claire, on her knees, between his spread legs. She was facing out and Lucifer had an iron collar around her neck and was holding her head down on his thigh with a heavy chain connected to the collar.

"Hey there boys!", Lucifer called happily as he stroked Claire's head like he was petting a favorite pet. "You're late! But better late than never, I suppose!" Claire was trembling and she had black streaks down her face from all the crying making her mascara run. She had blood smeared under her nose and her left eye was bruised and swollen. Lucifer had stripped her down to her bra and panties. Dean couldn't bring himself to look at her in that state.

"LET HER GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Dean snarled. A Demon stepped forward and punched Dean in the stomach and Dean was forced to his knees, panting and coughing. Claire reached out to him trying to get to her feet and Lucifer jerked her back to him by the chain. She grunted as the metal dug into her throat. Dean finally looked up at Claire and saw the terror in her eyes. "It's OK Claire. I'm OK". A demon standing behind Sam kicked him in the back of the legs, forcing him down on his knees beside his brother.

Lucifer glared at the two hunters, scratching his chin. He had so many ideas, he didn't know where to start. He leaned forward and grabbed Claire by the head with both hands, pulling her up onto her knees, facing the hunters. He looked over at the brothers who were being held down by the shoulders as they struggled. They both were looking at him with murderous intent. Lucifer just grinned at them and ran his hands down Claire's neck and over her shoulders. He pulled her hair to the side and stuck his nose into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent. He shuddered as his cock twitched in his pants.

"How long has it been, fellas?", Lucifer whispered. "Since you've seen anything so delicious?" Lucifer licked the shell of Claire's ear and she cringed away from him. "I know that for me, it's been eons!" Lucifer grabbed the front of her bra in both hands and wrenched it apart. Claire gasped and tried to cover herself with her arms only to have them yanked behind her back. She was sobbing with her head lowered. She was too humiliated to look up.

"I'll kill you, you motherfucker", Dean growled under his breath. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, struggling to get up. Another demon kicked him in the ribs and he flopped onto his side on the cold concrete floor, wheezing. Lucifer giggled, propping his chin on Claire's shoulder. He reached under her arms and snaked his hands around her chest to cup her breasts. He groaned in pleasure as he squeezed them mercilessly.

"GET HIM BACK ON HIS KNEES!", Lucifer barked. Baldy grabbed Dean by the hair and jerked him back to his knees. Dean gritted his teeth to keep from calling out. "I don't think we're having any fun guys!", Lucifer stood up, yanking Claire to her feet, and dragged her to the right side of the room where a heavy curtain sectioned off a part of the room. Lucifer tugged on a rope and the curtain opened to reveal a large bed. Claire took one look at it and started to whimper, yanking on the chain as she fought to get free.

"NO!", Dean snarled, pulling violently against the two demons, holding him down. They pushed him down to the floor on his stomach. "FUCKIN' KILL YOU!", Dean screeched.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Sam screamed. "DON'T DO THIS!"

"You know, I've never had an audience!", Lucifer remarked, fumbling with his belt with one hand while holding the chain with the other. "I wonder if I'll have performance anxiety!" He giggle as he pulled down his zipper. Lucifer pulled Claire to him with the chain and grabbed the back of her head, slamming his lips onto hers. She didn't even get a chance to close her mouth before he invaded it with his tongue. She jerked and pushed at his face with her hands, but he didn't budge. When he finally came up for air and released her, she slapped him hard across the face.

"FUCKING BITCH!", Lucifer screamed. "NOBODY HITS ME!" Lucifer back-handed her and she flew onto the bed. He chuckled as he climbed on top of her. Claire wailed as she fought to get him off of her. He reached between her legs, grabbed her panties, and ripped them off of her. He looked back over his shoulder at the brothers who were both down on there stomachs with their heads pulled back by their hair. Lucifer wanted them to watch him violate her. They both refused to open their eyes and watch.

"Open your eyes, boys! You're gonna miss a HELL of a show!" The cackle that came out of Lucifer's mouth reminded Dean of the Joker on the Batman cartoons. It sent a chill up his spine. "Suit yourself!", Lucifer shrugged. He didn't really care if they watched or not. The sound alone would haunt them well enough. Lucifer sat up, straddling Claire's hips and pulled his shirt off.

"NO! PLEASE!", Claire wailed as she struggled against him. Lucifer kissed and sucked lasciviously on her neck. "STOP!" Lucifer heard a loud bellow from behind him and looked over his shoulder long enough to see Dean throw the demons off of himself and jump to his feet. He ran at the bed even though he had his hands tied behind his back. But he was tackled by Baldy and another large demon. Lucifer smirked and turned back to the girl lying under him.

"Now, where were we?", Lucifer cooed. He jammed his knee down between her thighs and pulled her knees apart with his hands. Dean continued to struggle, spewing curses and bellowing like a wild animal while lying on his belly with three large demons kneeling on him. Sam continued to struggle as well, but he seemed to realize that it was pointless to waste all of his energy in a futile effort to escape an inescapable situation. He would bide his time. He didn't have much choice.

"GET OFF ME!". Claire shrieked at Lucifer. "LET ME GO, YOU FUCKER!"

"Don't mind if I do!", Lucifer murmured into Claire's neck, while he pushed his jeans down to his knees. Claire tried to slide out from under him, by pushing on his shoulders until Lucifer grabbed her wrists and forced them over her head. "Don't worry sweet Claire-Bear! I'm gonna be real nice to you! Just as long as you're real nice to me". Claire sobbed when she felt his erection poking at her entrance.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Claire's plea turned into a scream of pain when Lucifer shoved into her. Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at the tightness of her. He started slamming his hips hard into hers as she wheezed and panted for breath. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Lucifer giggled into the side of her neck and just shoved harder. "DEAN!"

"CLAIRE!", Dean yelled back. "I'M HERE CLAIRE! I'M HERE!" He glanced up and instantly regretted it. Lucifer was rutting on top of Claire, holding her wrists over her head with one hand and squeezing her hip with the other. Claire sobbed as he shoved in and out of her mercilessly.

"DEAN! PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!", Claire screamed.

"It...it's gonna be OK, Claire!", Dean sputtered. "Just close your eyes and listen to my voice!" Dean desperately tried to distract her from what was happening. "I'm right here Claire! And I'm not gonna leave you! You hear me Claire? Just listen to me! Claire!"

"I...I h-hear you D-Dean!", Claire muttered

* * *

**Please leave me some feedback if you like the story so far! THX!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I...I h-hear you D-Dean!", Claire muttered. She had her eyes shut trying to concentrate on Dean's voice. "I hear you". Lucifer growled into her neck and thrust harder trying to get the response that he wanted. He wanted her to scream. He grabbed her leg behind the knee and threw it over his shoulder to get deeper. He would make her feel every thrust.

"I'm here with you Claire", Dean said. "We'll always be here with you! Don't give up! KEEP FIGHTING!" Claire tried to imagine that she was floating out of her body. She floated above the terrible scene, seeing everything that was happening. But it was like watching it on TV. She was totally disconnected from it. She floated higher and higher until she was floating through space. She whizzed through the universe, admiring all the beautiful stars, nebula, and galaxies that surrounded her. It was working pretty well until a hand closed around her throat and began to squeeze. She was slammed back to earth. Back into the body that was in so much pain.

"No, no, no, Sweetheart!", Lucifer purred in Claire's ear. "You stay right here with me!" Claire began to sob again and Lucifer laughed at her pain. He was getting off on it. His grunts got louder and his thrusts became sloppy. "OH FUCK GIRLIE! YOU'RE SO SOFT!" Lucifer slid his hand off her neck and down over her collar bone to her breast. "You ready for the big finish?", he purred in her ear.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!", Claire screamed. "OH GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lucifer started rocking faster and bellowing in her face. "PLEASE NOT INSIDE ME!" She wailed as Lucifer slammed into her over and over again. "NONONONO! DEAN!"

"Claire", Dean whispered softly. He laid there on the dirty floor, staring at the wall, helpless to stop Lucifer. He cried silent tears of anguish. Lucifer's grunts reached a fever pitch until with a final violent thrust, he screamed out his release. "NO! YOU BASTARD!", Dean roared in rage. Lucifer laid on top of her, panting and caressing her breast. He eventually sat up, released her wrists and crawled from the bed. He looked over his shoulder at the boys as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"MMMM...! I haven't had tail like that in a millennia!", Lucifer cooed. Lucifer waved his hand at the demons and they pulled the hunters back up to their knees. Dean was panting with rage and his eyes were filled with murderous hate. "So! Did you boys enjoy the show?" Dean tried to get up and was pushed violently back down again by the bald demon. Dean wanted to kill Baldy almost as much as he wanted to kill Lucifer. Then Lucifer looked back at Claire, who had turned on her side, facing away from him, and smirked at her. He turned back to Dean and chuckled. "Definitely her first flight!"

"Why are you doing this Lucifer?", Sam growled. Lucifer smiled at the younger brother and than looked over ath the older. Dean stared down at the floor, breathing hard. The muscles in his jaw twitch as he tried to control himself. "This is abhorrent, even for you!" Sam looked over at Claire and his face contorted like he'd been stabbed in the gut. He looked away quickly and his face went pale.

"I was bored!", Lucifer whined. The Winchesters looked up at him in shocked confusion. "Oh, come on guys! Haven't you ever been so bored that you needed to let off some steam?" He paced back and forth in front of the hunters, patting Dean on the head as he passed. Dean growled and jerked his head away. "Down boy!", Lucifer snickered. "Anyway, I thought that you boys could provide me with some much needed distraction from my kingly duties.

"WHY CLAIRE?!", Dean snarled with his head down. He couldn't bring himself to look at the Bastard. He didn't care how much Lucifer tormented him, but why would he pull Claire into this madness?

"AHH... SWEET, SWEET CLAIRE-BEAR!", Lucifer cooed, rubbing his stomach. That nickname was really starting to grate on Dean. He probably would have thought it a cute name, had Lucifer not thought of it. "She was just the means to an end. Bait. To lure you here. But when I saw her picture, I couldn't resist having a taste of her sweet nectar". That was a lie, of course, he knew he was going to fuck her even before seeing what she looked like. He stretched his back and walked back over to the bed. Claire saw his shadow fall over her and she gasped, trying to scamper to the far side of the bed. But Lucifer grabbed the chain and yanked her back toward him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, LUCIFER!", Dean bellowed. "HASN'T SHE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?" Lucifer paused, looked over at Dean, and his eyes glowed red hot. He dropped the chain back on the bed, strode back over, and knelt down in front of Dean. He grabbed Dean by the hair and jerked his head up. Lucifer shook his head and pouted.

"Dean, Dean, Dean... I'm Lucifer! I don't do mercy!" He patted Dean on the cheek and dropped his head before he stood back up. "My whole mission in life is to sow chaos and despair!", Lucifer mused as he walked back toward the bed. He jerked the chain so hard that Claire went tumbling off the bed, head first. He yanked up on the chain until she was forced to stand up on shaking legs. Claire thrashed, kicking out at him and throwing punches. Lucifer grabbed her by the hair and dragged her toward the Winchesters.

"LET GO ME, YOU ASSHOLE!", Claire screamed. Lucifer threw her to the floor in front of the brothers and she tried to crawl toward Dean, but Lucifer hauled her back by the chain. "NO! LEMME GO! DEAN!" Lucifer grabbed her by the hair again and wrenched her head back and wrapped his other hand around her throat. Dean jerked and struggled against the demons holding him down.

"Ya see, Dean?, Lucifer breathed. "Being the King of Hell has it's perks!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer was drunk with the power he had over the brothers and the beautiful young hunter. He had intended to let the Winchesters go and kill the girl after his performance, but he was having too much fun to end the party so quickly. The brothers provided far too much entertainment to kill. For now. He knew he would end up killing them someday but not now. The torment was what was important to him today.

He stood in front of the bed for a long time, just staring at the bruised and broken girl trembling in abject terror, trying to decide what new sadistic torture he could inflict on the brothers next. He knew it would have to be bigger than what he had done. Much, much bigger. Than a despicably wicked idea came to him and he snickered quietly to himself before turning around.

"You know what, fellas?", Lucifer said, addressing his goons. "I've been thinking!" He paced around the room scratching his chin. "Why should I have all the fun!" Lucifer glance behind him at the frightened young woman huddled against the headboard of the bed. He had attached the chain on her collar to a metal eye bolt in the wall next to the bed. He faced his men again, looking them over. "MAX!", Lucifer called. The large bald demon stepped away from Dean as another demon took his place.

"Yeah, Boss!", Baldy responded. He stood before Lucifer with his hands folded together in front of him and a killer's expression on his face. Lucifer stopped in front of the large demon, looking him up and down. Max was a giant of a man, standing almost seven feet tall, and was built like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Lucifer stood next to him, facing his men while Max faced away. Lucifer placed a hand on the demon's immense shoulder and his upper lip twitched as he looked down at the brothers still kneeling on the floor. Dean was glaring at him with hatred. Lucifer winked at him and turned, walking Max toward the bed.

"Would you like to have a go with her, Max?", Lucifer whispered. Max looked at Lucifer with wide, shocked eyes. Max thought that Lucifer might let him beat the shit out of one of the Winchesters(he was hoping to get the short haired one), but he never thought that Lucifer would let him play with his new toy. Max stared at her lustfully, licking his lips. He nodded, never taking his eyes off of her. "Well, have at it!" He waved his arm as if he was presenting her as a gift.

"THANK YOU BOSS!", Max crowed, crawling onto the bed. Claire scampered into the corner against the wall trying to melt into it. Max grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her toward him. "Come here and see uncle Max, Baby!", Max growled at her. She shrieked trying to pull her leg away from him. He grabbed her other leg and pulled her under him as he leaned over her on all fours. Lucifer walked back toward the two hunters and frowned at them. They both had their heads down, staring at the floor.

"Now that just won't do!", Lucifer whined, shaking his head. "Not at all!" Lucifer waved his hands at them and their heads flew up so they were looking straight ahead at the girl about to be violated by the massive demon. They couldn't close their eyes or look away from what was happening to their friend. And they couldn't utter even a whisper in protest. Lucifer had sealed their mouths tight. He stood between them so that he could see both of their faces, but didn't block their view of the bed. He wanted to see their expressions.

Sam trembled and panted as he watched Max unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down his hips. He desperately wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't even blink! Sam's face started to turn red. The humiliation, not just his, but hers too, was washing over him and his chest felt like there was a heavy lead weight sitting on it. He started to wheeze.

Dean was seething, breathing heavily through his nose as he watched the demon pry Claire's legs apart and lay between them. Hot tears rolled down his face, he couldn't blink them away. Claire screamed as Max drove into her. Dean flinched and broke into quite sobs. He couldn't imagine the pain she must be in. Max was a beast of a man and Dean was sure that the part buried inside of Claire was just as huge. With every grunt and scream, Dean's soul died a little more. He promised that he would always be there when she needed him and now when she needed him the most, he was powerless to help her.

Claire had never felt this much pain in her life! Even when Lucifer took her virginity violently, it hadn't hurt this bad. It felt like he was shoving a railroad tie into her. She flailed, punched, and shoved, trying everything she could think of to get him off of her. But, just his weight alone made it impossible to get him off. Her hand fumble around, looking for ways to push him away, but they just ended up getting caught under his jacket. Her hand slid into the inner pocket and she felt something small and thin, almost like a needle with no point. She grabbed it and held it tightly without even knowing what it was. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure.

"Enjoying the party so far, Dean?", Lucifer whispered as he knelt down next to the hunter. He tilted his head, just watching all the little twitches and expressions that came and went on Dean's face. Even when he was torturing Sam in the cage, Lucifer didn't have this much fun. The emotional torture of watching this violation of his friend was giving Lucifer a hard-on. "MMMM...!", Lucifer purred, as he rubbed his crotch. "Little Claire-Bear is so ripe! Now that's a peach I could eat every day!" Max's bellows got louder and his thrusts got faster and harder.

"OH FUCKING HELL!", Max bellowed before shooting his load into her. He slammed into her cervix so hard that she thought he had pushed right through into her womb. She screamed in pain and held tightly to the only thing she could, that little object in her hand. She had to hope and prey that it could save her.

Save them all.


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!", Dean roared after Lucifer released the hold that he had on him and his brother. I'LL RIP YOU DAMN WINGS OFF YOU FUCKIN' MONSTER!" Lucifer just waved him off like he was a knat, buzzing around his head. He turned back to his henchman still lying on top of the girl on his bed.

"If your finished, Max, bring her to me", Lucifer called, as he stood up. Max climbed off the bed and unchained Claire from the wall. He jerked her off the bed and dragged her toward Lucifer. She could feel something warm running down her legs, but she was to afraid to looked to see what it was. Lucifer was standing in front of Dean, holding his arms out wide, like he was expecting her to run into them. But instead she ran around him, knelt down, and hugged Dean around the middle.

"CLAIRE?!", Dean shouted. "Are you OK?" Claire just hugged him tight and wailed into his chest.

"WHOA!", Lucifer shouted. "What do you think you're doing, Claire-Bear?" He grabbed the chain and yanked Claire so hard that she flew backwards and landed hard on her back. She coughed and wheezed when the wind was knocked out of her. Lucifer dragged her back toward him while she laid their trying to breath. She grabbed the chain, trying to relieve the pressure on her throat.

Lucifer pulled her up off the floor by her hair and tried to kiss her. Claire dug her nails into the side of his face and carved three long scratches down his cheek. Lucifer growled, punched her hard in the cheek, and threw her on the floor. He started kicking her in the ribs viciously.

"STOP! PLEASE!", Sam shouted. "LUCIFER! STOP HURTING HER!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!", Dean roared twisting violently, trying to get out of the demon's grasp.

"Master!", a whiny voice called from the doorway and Lucifer froze, mid kick. Corvan burst into the room, ran up to Lucifer, and whispered frantically into his ear. Lucifer sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He touched his face and the scratches vanished. He sneered down at the girl moaning and writhing in pain on the floor. He had had all he was gonna take of her insolence.

"I'll finish dealing with you later!", Lucifer snarled. "Max!" The giant demon looked over and stood up straight. "You and Jay! Come with me". Lucifer then stalked from the room, followed by his two biggest demons. Dean and Sam looked at each other, wondering what was happening. Dean looked over at Claire, lying on her stomach on the cold, dirty floor. She was panting and her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Claire?", Dean whispered. She didn't respond so he called louder. "CLAIRE?" The demon standing behind Dean shoved him and told him to be quiet. Dean glared over his shoulder at the demon. "BITE ME, YOU FUCKIN' GHOUL!" He turned back around to see Claire trying to push herself up on her hands and groaning in pain. "CLAIRE!" The demon punched Dean in the side of the head and he fell sideways. "IS THAT ALL YA GOT?!", Dean groaned. The demon growled at him and started kicking him in the gut. Another demon had to pull him away. He was afraid of what Lucifer would do if either of the Winchesters were seriously injured without his permission.

"DEAN!", Sam called out. "DEAN? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Dean laid there on his back panting and writhing in pain.

"Yeah, Sammy", Dean croaked. "I'm...I'm OK. Two demons hauled Dean back to his knees to the spot he had been kneeling. As the demons turned to walk back to their positions, Dean jumped to his feet. "CLAIR!", Dean bellowed. Claire looked up and saw Dean throw something at her before he turned and grabbed the closest demon around the neck. Claire picked up the small piece of metal and ran toward Sam while the demons were distracted with Dean. The little piece of metal turned out to be a handcuff key and she quickly unlocked Sam's cuffs.

Sam got to his feet and flew into the fray to help his brother. Claire looked around the room and saw Sam and Deans weapons piled on a table in the corner. She ran to the table and saw Dean's flask sitting on top and hoped it had holy water in it. She unscrewed the cap and ran at the demons, splashing water everywhere. Demons began to scream and fizzle, giving the hunters enough time to grab their weapons. Dean grabbed the Demon blade while Sam and Claire grabbed angel blades. Demons started dropping one by one until the three hunters were the only ones left standing. Sam covered Claire with a sheet as she stood naked over the body of one of the demons. She was panting and sobbing, from exhaustion and grief. Dean approached her slowly and pulled her to him. She clutched his jacket for dear life, wailing into his chest.

"I know you're hurting Claire", Dean said softly. "But we gotta move before Lucifer and his goon squad come back". They packed up their weapons and moved toward the door. Sam took the lead this time, while Dean brought up the rear. Claire, broken and sobbing, was hugging him tightly around the middle. Sam flung the door open and they walked at a quick pace down the hall and out the front door. Dean was relieved to see that his Baby was still parked out front.

"Corvan!", Lucifer growled. "If you ever interrupt my playtime with foolishness like this again, I will snap my fingers and turn you to a smoldering pile of ash!" Being called from his party to settle a dispute between two crossroads demons fighting over the same soul, was not his idea of a good time. Corvan scurried down the hall behind Lucifer, followed by the two demons.

"YES, MY LORD! I'M SO SORRY, MY LORD!", Corvan whined.

"SHUT UP, CORVAN!", Lucifer bellowed, as he neared the doors. He kicked the doors open, throwing his arms out wide as he entered the room. "CLAIRE-BEAR! DADDY'S HO...", Lucifer's joyful shout was cut short when he saw the bodies lying on the floor and his toys were missing. An inhuman growl started way down in his chest and by the time it reached his lips, it had become a loud scream.

"MMMAAAAX!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Impala flew down the highway with Sam at the wheel. It was already getting dark and they were all exhausted. They'd never be able to drive all the way through without stopping for the night. Dean sat in the back seat with Claire huddled against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her and just held her while she stared silently out the window, watching the trees whiz by them. To Claire it seemed like the whole world was whizzing by her and she was caught in an endless loop of despair and pain, watching herself being violated.

She looked up at Dean's face and she saw her own pain mirrored in his eyes. He had been forced to watch every humiliation, every torturous moment of her defilement. He and Sam didn't deserve that. It should have been hers to bear and hers alone. Lucifer made them suffer right along with her. Her heart broke for them while it shattered for herself. To her it seemed like everything she touched turned to shit. Everyone she cared about got hurt or died because of her. She was sinking into the abyss of self-loathing with no way to climb back out.

"Dean?", Claire whispered. Dean looked down at her and gave her a gentle smile. "I...I'm sorry". Dean looked at her with furrowed brows. "I can see the pain in your eyes, Dean. It's my pain!" Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks as she pounded her chest. "You shouldn't have had to feel that pain too!" She looked over at Sam, who was looking at her through the rear view mirror with sad eyes. "Either of you!" Dean sighed heavily and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he pulled her chin up and looked at her with a firm, but gentle, expression on his face.

"Now listen to me, Claire Novak", Dean said. "None of this was your fault". She tried to turn her head away and Dean pulled it back, looking down into her soul. "You're family, Claire!" Dean leaned over and grabbed her face with both hands and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You are OUR family and we don't give up on family!" She shook her head at him angrily, pulling away.

"I'M NOT YOUR FAMILY, DEAN!, She yelled at him. "MY FAMILY IS DEAD!" She scooted away from him and pulled the blanket tighter under her chin. "I...I don't know what family is anymore". She stared out the opposite window trying not to burst into tears again. She had learned a long time ago that family meant pain when they were gone. Dean sighed and sat there for a moment staring out the windshield at the road ahead.

"A wise man once told me, family don't end in blood", Dean said softly as he continued to gaze out at the dark highway. Then he turned to look at her with intense eyes. "But it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there; for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts". She looked up at him with eyes glistening with unshed tears. "We wouldn't have left you alone with that pain for anything!" She looked back over at Sam through the mirror and he nodded in agreement. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Dean", Claire whispered. "Thank you for being there".

"Anytime, kiddo. Anytime", Dean murmured, kissing her on top of the head. His heart ached for her. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. He was used to treating physical wounds. A little needle and thread, gauze, and a shot of whiskey and they were good to go! But This? He didn't have the slightest clue how to treat these kinds of wounds. Dealing with emotional stuff always made him feel uncomfortable, awkward.

They drove in silence for a long time after that conversation and eventually Claire fell asleep, laying across the seat with her head on Dean's leg. Dean looked down at her face and stroked her hair gently. He didn't think he had ever seen her look so peaceful. He knew the peace wouldn't last but he was glad she got even a little. He didn't know if he would ever find any himself. What he had seen could never be unseen. Those memories would be seared in his brain forever.

"Hey Dean", Sam whispered from the front seat. Dean looked up into the mirror at his brother's tired eyes and knew they'd have to stop soon. "How'd you get out of those cuffs?" He looked back down at the sleeping girl and smirked. He looked back up at Sammy and pointed down at her. Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he chuckled. "How'd she manage that?"

"She must have lifted the key off of Baldy while he was...", Dean cut himself off before he could finish the thought. He sighed heavily through his nose and his jaw muscles twitched before he continued with his explanation of what happened."She past it to me when she hugged me". He looked down at her and smiled, shaking his head. "She's a tough kid to do that, not knowing what Lucifer would do to her if he found out what she did". Dean stared out the windows for a moment and than looked back at his brother. "She's one of the strongest and most stubborn people I have ever met!" Sam snorted and Dean looked at him confused.

"Who does she remind you of, Dean?", Sam snickered. Dean just stared at him bewildered. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "YOU, YA JERK!

"WHAT?!", Dean growled. "NO WAY!" There was a long pause before Dean looked back up at his brother and smirked. "Bitch", he muttered under his breath.

Sam smiled like he always did at their "terms of endearment".


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had a while to think during the silence before they got to the motel. Ever since the day they saved Claire from that Son of a Bitch, Randy, who traded her to a loan shark to pay off his debts, Dean has felt that he had to keep her safe. He really wasn't sure why, but he felt a connection to her. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe it was because she was so much like him. Brave but reckless. Strong but emotionally vulnerable.

"You really think she's like me, Sam?", Dean asked softly, trying not to wake Claire. Sam looked back at him through the rear view mirror curiously. Dean had a look of concern on his face that worried Sam just a little. "I mean, do you think she'll end up damaged, like me?"

"You're not damaged, Dean!", Sam said. "Why would you think that?" Dean looked away, regretting opening his mouth. "Dean? Why do you think you're damaged?

"Never mind, Sam", Dean muttered. "It's not important". Sam glared at him skeptically in the mirror. He didn't seem to want to let this go. "I don't wanna talk about it, OK?"

"Dean..."

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!", Dean growled between gritted teeth. Sam threw his hands up in defeat. The lights of an exit were coming into view and Sam was grateful. He was about tapped out.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the motel, Claire was still fast asleep. Dean shook her gently, trying to rouse her. She jerked awake, sat up, and scurried to the far end of the seat away from him. Claire was blinking hard trying to see in the darkened back seat.

"Woah!", Dean whispered. "Claire! It's me! Dean!" Claire trembled against the door, panting heavily. "You're safe Claire!"

"D-Dean?", Claire croaked. "OH, GOD! I'M SORRY!" Dean placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. Dean pulled his hand away and just let her calm down at her own pace. Sam turned in his seat and looked at her sympathetically.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Claire", Dean said softly. "You've been through a lot today". He didn't want to push her. She seemed like she was in a really fragile state right now. "Take some deep breaths, OK? We're not gonna let anything happen to you". Claire took a deep breath and let the shuddering breath out slowly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you while we're around, OK?, Sam whispered and smiled that sweet crooked smile that she loved. She nodded and gave him a sort of half-smile in return. The brothers opened their doors together and stepped out. Claire hesitated like a wild animal that had been caged too long and feared freedom. Dean stuck his head back into the car and smiled at her with his hand out.

"It's OK, Claire", Dean said. "Nobody's gonna hurt you. I promise". She reached out with a trembling hand and grabbed Dean's. He pulled her gently from the car and led her to the room. Sam unlocked the door and let her go in ahead of him. She bolted for the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it before they could stop her. Dean ran after her and had the door slammed in his face. "CLAIRE!, Dean shouted. "OPEN THE DOOR, OK? YOUR SAFE!"

"Just leave her alone for a while, Dean", Sam chided. "She needs some time". Dean stood there with his palm and his forehead on the door.

"I just don't know what to do to help her, Sam!", Dean whispered.

"Just be there for her", Sam said. "That's all either of us can do".

* * *

Lucifer was livid when he kicked open the doors and stalked back out of the room and into the corridor. Corvan took one look at Lucifer's deadly glare and fled down the hall. He didn't get more than 5 feet before Lucifer snapped his fingers and Corvan exploded into a dark cloud of dust. He turned his attention to his two large goons, Max and Jay, who were standing against the wall trembling like frightened rabbits cornered by a cougar.

"Hey Max", Lucifer whispered, gesturing with his finger for the demon to step closer. "Where are the handcuff keys, hmm?" The giant man's eyes grew wide with fear as he stared down at the King of Hell. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you had them when the Winchesters showed up here, right? I wasn't imagining things, was I?" Max was too afraid to answer. He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, digging around frantically for the keys. When he came up empty handed, he started digging in his pants pockets too.

"I...I lost 'em, B-Boss!", Max whimpered. Lucifer stalked after him as Max backed away. He stopped when his back hit the wall and he started to pant. "PLEASE BOSS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY!" Lucifer started to chuckle and he put his hand on Max's shoulder.

"It's OK, Big Guy!", Lucifer said with a smile. "Don't sweat it!" The demon sighed with relief and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. " I just need to know one thing. Come here". Lucifer lead Max toward the doors to the room and pushed them open. He walked the demon over the bodies of his comrades and stopped in front of the large bed. "I just need to know one thing. Did you have those keys on you when you had your cock buried in that sweet little cunt?" Max started panting and sweating again.

I...I d-don't know B-Boss!", Max stammered. "M-Maybe?" Lucifer sighed, running his hand down his face. If he weren't low on demons right now and if Max weren't the size of a house, he would end this moron, but as it was, he needed the big oaf to get the Winchesters and his pretty little toy back. He really didn't even need the Winchesters back at this point, but he wanted the girl. She would make a good stress reliever for him. He would get her back. "If I hadn't hid a tracking coin on Dean Winchester, you'd be ash!"

"Y-yes, Boss!", Max sighed, relaxing again. "I'll lead the rest of the demons that are here and we'll get them back!" The demon started to walk toward the door before Lucifer grabbed his arm. Max turned and look into the red glowing eyes of the fallen Archangel. Lucifer grinned at his henchman and the dark shadows of his wings, spreading wide, appeared behind him. The demon gulped hard and looked down at the ground.

"I will be leading this mission, Max", Lucifer growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had told Dean that Claire needed some time, but she had been in the bathroom for so long that even he was worried about her. Dean was pacing back and forth swigging his 4th beer in 3 hours. He was becoming more and more agitated the longer he paced. The pacing was setting Sam's nerves on edge too. Dean suddenly stopped pacing and strode up to the bathroom door, knocking softly. He didn't want to frighten her anymore than she already was.

"Claire?", Dean called gently, with his mouth close to the door. "Are you alright?" There was no response. "You now you're safe here, right?" He put his ear to the door and listened for any movement. Anything to let him know that Claire was even alive. Suddenly the door flew open and Claire just managed to move out of the way, as Dean went sprawling through the open doorway. He landed on his face on the cold tiles. He rolled over and saw Claire looking down at him with her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles.

"OH, DEAN! I'M SORRY!", Claire managed to blurt out between peels of laughter. Dean could hear Sam chuckling and looked up to see him standing in the doorway by his feet. Dean raised his foot and kicked Sam in the shin. He went bouncing around the motel room on one foot while holding his leg up in the air with both hands. Claire looked up at Sam as he hoped around like a jackrabbit, groaning. She lost it and doubled over with hysterics.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself!", Dean said sarcastically. Claire did her best to suppress her laughter, but she wasn't having much success. He smiled at her before he stood up. He was relieved to see that she wasn't completely broken. Sam was sitting at the foot of one of the hard beds, rubbing his sore leg. He looked up at his brother and grumbled.

"You didn't have to kick me, Dean!", Sam whined. Dean shrugged at him and shot Claire a conspiratorial wink. Claire snickered at the antics of the two brothers. Dean walked over to the table and picked up a pile of clothes and handed them to her. She raised her eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat and looked away. It was a pair of Dean's boxers and one of Sam's T-shirts.

"Thanks", Claire said and started toward the bathroom again. "I'm gonna take a shower, OK?" Dean nodded and sat down next to his brother, shoving him off the bed onto the floor.

"HEY!", Sam barked. "What the Hell, Dean?" Claire started laughing again and shook her head at the hunters as she shut the door. "What did you do that for, ya Asshole?" Sam shot daggers at his brother with his eyes as he sat on the floor rubbing his sore ass. Dean chuckled at his younger brother before he turned and gazed seriously at the bathroom door.

"Because she needed it", Dean whispered. Sam looked over at the door and nodded. He never thought he would hear her laugh or even smile again. He knew that if anyone could keep her from falling apart it was Dean. He seemed to know instinctively what Claire needed. It was strange. Dean was so awkward with most people's emotions. But when it came to Claire, he was different. He was DEAN.

* * *

Lucifer brought Max, Jay, and a few other demons to the motel where the hunters were staying. His eyes glowed red hot and he grinned when he saw that the lights were still on in their room. He could see thin beams of light coming from the edges of the thick curtain. Lucifer nodded at Max and Max nodded back as he made his way to the Winchesters door with the others following closely behind. Lucifer remained hidden in the shadows of a nearby pillar. He smiled as he watched his demons kick in the door and charge into the room. He knew exactly what to do and where to go to gain his prize.

* * *

Claire looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed as she let the shower run to get hot. She thanked GOD, or whoever was listening, that Sam and Dean had been there for her. The laughter and lighthearted banter between the brothers drove away a lot of the darkness that had seeped in while she had barricaded herself in the bathroom earlier. But now that she was alone again, the darkness began to creep back into her soul and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her.

She undressed and stepped under the scalding hot water. She grabbed the soap and began to scrub frantically at her body trying to get the stench of Lucifer and his demon goon off of her. She cried as she scrubbed harder. She could still feel Lucifer's hands roaming her body and his hot breath on her neck. That, she feared, could never be scrubbed away. A moment later Claire heard a loud bang and she flinched, throwing herself against the back wall of the shower. She began to tremble when the heard shouting and more banging. She heard what sounded like furniture breaking and pained screaming.

"CLAIRE!", a growing scream came from the other room. She thought it was Dean, but she couldn't be sure. She plucked up the courage and yanked the shower curtain aside. Her breath caught in her throat at the grinning face in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream and the grinning face shushed her with a finger pressed to his lips. The scream died before it could reach her mouth. A strangled whine came out instead.

"CLAIRE-BEAR!", Lucifer whispered. "Did you miss me?" He snickered as she shook her head frantically, cowering in the corner of the tiny stall. Lucifer reached in and turned off the water and stepped inside, pulling the curtain across, throwing his face into shadow. He closed the distance between them slowly until he was pressed up against her wet body. She could still hear the sounds of a fight going on in the other room and her eyes shifted over his shoulder at the noise. "Oh, they'll be OK, little Claire-Bear!", Lucifer cooed. "Just needed a little distraction so we could have some US time!

"N...MMPH!", Claire's tried to scream, but Lucifer slapped his hand over her mouth. He shushed her, stroking her wet hair while she struggled to get away from him. Lucifer started to breathe heavily as he pressed his knee up between her legs. He began to kiss and suck on her neck lasciviously. Claire shoved against him with everything she had without budging him an inch. She flinched when she heard loud banging on the bathroom door.

"CLAIRE?", Dean shouted. "CLAIRE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! CLAIRE!" Claire's screams were muffled but he could still hear her. He began to kick at the door furiously and finally got it open on the third try. He bolted into the tiny bathroom and jerked the curtain off the rod, rings popping into the air. There stood Lucifer with Claire backed into the corner with his hand over her mouth and his knee wedged between her legs. Lucifer grinned at him and winked. Dean screamed and lunged at the sadistic bastard, only to have him vanish into thin air. Taking Claire with him. Dean slammed into the shower wall, bellowing in rage.

"DEAN?", Sam whispered from the doorway. "What happened?" Dean stood there in the shower stall, leaning with his forehead and his hands on the the wet tile. Hot tears rolled down his face as the anger built up inside him. He punched the wall as he roared with rage. The tile cracked under the force of his blow and blood ran down the wall and dripped from his knuckles.

"He took her, Sam", Dean croaked. "Lucifer took her".


	10. Chapter 10

Claire slowly came to, her head swimming. She was laying flat on her back on what felt like a large bed. She opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. She tried to sit up, but she found that she couldn't raise her arms . When her eyes cleared, she looked up and saw that her hands were shackled together to the headboard. She struggled in a futile attempt to break free heavy iron bonds. She looked down and realized that she was still naked. She whimpered as she drew her feet up close and pressed her legs together.

"GOOD MORNING, SWEETHEART!", a disgustingly familiar voice called cheerfully from the shadows. The room was dark and she couldn't tell were the voice was coming from. It seemed to echo off the walls, bouncing around before becoming a creepy whisper and fading away. Then she saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her from the far corner of the room. The eyes were low to the ground like whatever was watching her was crouched, ready to pounce on her. "I was wondering when you'd wake up!" The staring red eyes seemed to float higher and higher as the creature stood up. "I was getting bored playing all by my lonesome!"

"NO! PLEASE!", Claire screamed. "NOT AGAIN!" Lucifer walked out of the shadows to expose his completely naked body. He was more toned than she expected and had what could be the start of a very nice six-pack. If he hadn't just spent most of the day raping, beating and humiliating her, Claire would have found him very attractive. But as it was, just the site of him made her tremble. She stared at him with wide eyes as he approached the bed. He smirked at her and did a slow spin, showing off his physique.

"See anything you like, Claire-Bear?", Lucifer purred. Claire tried to turn her body away from him. The shackles bit at her wrists painfully. "AWW! Don't be like that Baby!", Lucifer pouted. He reached out and grabbed her hip and jerked her back over to face him. She let out a pitiful sob, as Lucifer slid his hand up her belly and over her ribs. "I just wanna play with you a little bit!" His hand move higher until it rested against the side of her breast.

"No, please!", Claire whimpered. "I can't take it anymore!" Lucifer just ignored her. He stared down at her exposed chest and continued to talk as if she hadn't said a word.

"Ya know? I've always thought that touching a woman's body was as close as I would ever get to touching Heaven". Lucifer rubbed his thumb around Claire's nipple as she continued to sob. "When I had my cock buried inside you, I got to visit my old home for a while". His wide grin made her shudder. "I just wanna go back there!". Lucifer knelt on the edge of the bed and began to crawl over her. Claire began to thrash around, screaming hysterically. When his face was directly over hers, Claire froze in fear, panting fast with tears rolling down her face.

He looked down at her with a tilt of his head. He tried to understand what drew him to this girl. She was beautiful and blond, the way he liked. But, he had been with far more attractive women in the past. What made this one so special that he would let his best demons die just to get her back? Lucifer caressed her cheek just staring into her wide eyes. He crawled backwards down her body again and grabbed her legs, wrenching them apart. Claire squealed and tried to pull her legs away from him. Lucifer just laughed, scooted forward, and laid himself between her legs.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKIN' SLIME!", Claire screeched.

"I bet you say that to all the boys", Lucifer cooed. He grabbed her face bruisingly tight before he growled in her face. "I AM THE ARCHANGEL LUCIFER! KING OF HELL!" He smiled and suddenly became quite. He stuck his nose into the side of her neck and inhaled the sweet perfume of her body mixed with her fear. He shuddered violently and closed his eyes. When he opened them to look at her eyes again, his pupils were blown with arousal. "I suggest you start treating me with some respect", Lucifer breathed in her face.

"OH GOD! PLEASE HELP ME!", Claire panted.

"GOD'S ABANDONED YOU SWEETHEART! HE ABANDONED US ALL!" Lucifer slammed into her without warning and she shrieked in pain. She tried to fling her hips to the side to throw him off, but that just drove him inside her deeper. He groaned when he felt her tighten around his shaft, trying to push him out. He rolled his hips, moaning into the side of her neck. With each thrust, Claire slipped farther into that darkness. with every grunt Lucifer pushed her a little closer to the edge of insanity.

"Dean...", Claire mouthed silently as she stared up at the ceiling. Lucifer's thrusts became sharp and stuttering as he got close to finishing. He jack-hammered her hard and fast as sweat poured down his face and dripped onto her shoulder. She had been trying to distance herself from everything that was happening, but the pain was too much and she screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. Until all she could do is whimper. Lucifer's eyes began to glow. Softly at first. Until they burned like white hot coals.

"I...SEE...HEAVEN!", Lucifer screamed as he came harder than he ever had in his whole miserable life. He looked down at Claire and she was trembling, staring up at the ceiling. "That was the best fuck I've ever had, Claire-Bear! Even better than the first time!" She didn't respond or look at him. Lucifer shrugged and climbed off the bed.

* * *

Sam and Dean stood around the metal bowl as Sam recited the incantation and lit the contents of the bowl on fire. The ingredients burst into flames with a flash of bright light and a poof of white smoke. They looked around and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows, leaning on the wall. He pushed himself upright and walked out of the darkness.

"Hello boys", that familiar gruff voice purred.


	11. Chapter 11

"I have to admit, I missed my favorite Moose and Squirrel!", the demon purred. He walked closer to the brothers and smirked. "I was beginning to think that you didn't like me anymore!" He stood there facing the Winchesters with his hands in the pockets of his long, black overcoat. He glanced up and saw the devil's trap painted on the ceiling over his head. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and looked over at the hunters with a disgruntled look on his face. "Do we really have to do this every time we get together?"

"YES!", the brothers shouted in unison.

"Look Crowley", Dean growled. "We need your help". Crowley grinned back at Dean and started to pace around the trap, never taking his eyes off of the older brother. Dean quietly seethed at having to ask a FUCKING DEMON for help. AGAIN! He hated having to ask for help from ANYONE, let alone THIS evil Bastard.

"AHH! Lucifer has taken your sweet little lass and you want my help to get her back. Have I missed anything?", Crowley asked. Both Sam and Dean shot Crowley a surprised look. Crowley chuckled at their matching expressions. "Demons gossip more than a bunch of old biddies at a quilting bee. There's no way he could hide what he was doing! Especially when he let several of his best demons die to retrieve her!" He shook his head in disgust at Lucifer's behavior. "All of Hell is afraid that he will do the same thing to them!" Crowley snorted and rolled his eyes. "I wager they're missing me now!"

"WHATEVER CROWLEY!", Dean barked. "I don't care about your little family quarrel!" Dean stalked up to Crowley, being careful to stay outside the devil's trap. "I...WE...WANT CLAIRE BACK!" Crowley raised an eyebrow at him and Dean looked away, wiping his mouth with his hand. Crowley snickered and wagged his finger at Dean.

"You have feelings for the Lass, don't you Squirrel?", Crowley laughed. Dean growled at Crowley and pulled the demon blade from his jacket. "Easy now, Winchester!" Crowley put his hands out in front of him and backed away until his heel hit the trap. He yanked his foot away when the magic burned him. "DAMN!", Crowley screeched. "You boys are so sensitive!"

"ENOUGH CROWLEY!", Sam yelled. "Dean! Put it away!" Sam put his hand on Dean's arm and Dean lowered the knife. He was panting hard through his nose, trying to calm himself. "We need you to help us get her back, Crowley. Please!", Sam begged. "If you know that he took her, you know what he did...what he's doing to her!" Dean stared at the floor with his jaw muscles twitching. He wished Sam hadn't brought that up. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

"I know what he's doing, Moose!", Crowley growled. "It's got Hell all a buzz!" Crowley's body shook to emphasize his point. "From what I hear, she's quite a good lay! But I..." Crowley was cut off when Dean jumped at him, dropped him like a ton of bricks, and sat on his chest. Dean held the demon blade to Crowley's throat. His nostrils flared and he shot Crowley with a murderous glare.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO REVISE THAT LAST STATEMENT, SHITHEAD!", Dean snarled. Crowley's eyes were full of fear as he looked over at Sam, pleading for help with his eyes. Sam stood there with his arms folded across his chest. He looked down at Crowley and threw his hands up in defeat. He was just as pissed off by that comment as Dean was. He would let Dean vent his anger for a moment. He just had to make sure Dean didn't go too far.

"My apologies!", Crowley whispered. "I know she wasn't a willing participant in what was done to her!" Dean jerked Crowley to his feet and stepped away from him, keeping his eyes on the demon all the time. The saying 'If looks could kill', popped into Crowley's head and he knew Dean would have killed him if he didn't need him so badly. Crowley straightened his designer suit jacket and brushed the dust of his pants. "I may be able to help. I have in my possession a certain blade that can kill him. The Archangel blade". Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise.

"If you had this blade, why didn't you use it yourself?", Dean asked. Crowley smirked at the older brother.

"Well, my dear Squirrel, I knew that sooner or later one or both of you two Wankers would have a beef with Lucifer and come asking me for help! Why should I risk myself when I can get someone braver and with a little less brain matter to do it for me?" The brothers rolled their eyes at each other.

* * *

Lucifer was in a very randy mood. Even after just having his way with Claire. He walked over to a cabinet on the far wall and started rummaging through it. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he would know when he found it. Claire was panting, staring at his back with wide, fearful eyes. She didn't know what he was doing, but she was sure it was nothing good. He hummed as he searched. He would pick up an item, stare at it for a moment, and then chuck it over his shoulder with a grumble. Claire watched, horrified as metal implements flew everywhere, making loud clanging noises on the hard concrete floor.

She watched Lucifer pull a whip out of the cabinet and hold it up for her to see. It had hundreds of thin leather strips sticking out of the end. The smirk he shot at her made her shudder. But what he grabbed next was what made the breath catch in her throat. It was a long silver blade with a saw-tooth edge running along the back. Claire started to whimper and gasp as he stalked slowly toward the bed. Even with everything that had happened, she had never been this scared. She didn't have Sam and Dean here to protect her or even comfort her through what was happening.

She was alone.


	12. Chapter 12

When Lucifer stopped close to the head of the bed, Claire was weeping and struggling with the shackles. Lucifer shushed her, stroking her thigh with the handle of the whip. Claire kicked out with both feet, knocked the whip out of his hand, and caught him in the family jewels with her heel. Lucifer backed away from the bed, bellowing. He cupped his balls with his free hand, nearly dropping the knife.

"You'll regret that, little girl!", Lucifer hissed. He picked up the whip and stalked back over to the bed, laying the knife down on the small table next to the bed. "IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL PARTY TO BEGIN!" Lucifer raised the whip up over his head and brought it down as hard as he could with a primal scream. The thin leather strips whizzed through the air and came down across her breasts, leaving bright red streaks across her sensitive skin. Claire screamed in pain. Lucifer raised his arm again and brought the whip back down in the same spot before Claire even had time to take in another breath. Over and over again he laid into her, moving up and down the front of her body until Claire was beet red and covered in large welts. "YOU WILL NOT ATTACK YOUR MASTER!", Lucifer screamed.

"STOP! PLEASE!", Claire wailed. "I'M SORRY!" Lucifer's arm stopped above his head and he smiled down at her. Lucifer stroked her hair as she laid there trembling with her eyes closed tight. Claire was panting heavily and her body glistened with sweat.

"See? When you're good, you don't get punished!" He let the leather strips fall gently across her thigh and Claire flinched, cringing in pain. Every nerve on the front of her body was raw and the slightest touch was agony. "You're going to have to learn to behave yourself, Claire-Bear". He moved the whip up her stomach, over the painful welts that covered the entire front of her body. "Is my Claire-Bear going to be a good little girl, hmm?" Claire nodded frantically. She didn't think she could take anymore of that whip. Lucifer smiled and caressed her cheek. "THAT'S MY GOOD GIRL!", Lucifer said cheerfully.

He laid the whip on the table next to the knife and continued to caress the side of her face. Lucifer reached down and started stroking himself and Claire's eyes grew wide with fear again. Lucifer's smirk was frightening. When he stepped closer to the head of the bed, closer to her face, Claire knew right away what he wanted. She turned her face away from him and clamped her mouth shut. Lucifer grabbed her by the hair, yanking her face back to him. His half erect cock was mere inches from her face.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE NICE, CLAIRE-BEAR!", Lucifer growled shaking her head back and forth by the hair. When she opened her mouth to squeal in pain, Lucifer shoved his length down her throat. She gagged and choked, trying to pull away from him. Lucifer threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. Her throat was squeezing him while her face started to turn red. Lucifer pulled back and allowed her to take a sharp raspy breath. Tears rolled down her face and a sob poured out of her when he grabbed her head in both hands.

He started rocking his hips, slowly at first. But that didn't last long. Eventually, Lucifer was unable to hold back anymore and his thrusts became more desperate and aggressive. His grunts got louder and his grip on her head got tighter. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe as his thrusts began to speed up. He started panting heavily with his eyes closed.

OH, FUCK!", Lucifer groaned. "HERE IT COMES, SWEETHEART!" Claire tried to pull her head back but Lucifer yanked her face into his crotch and held it there as he shot his load down her throat. Claire gagged as Lucifer shuddered through his release. He shoved Claire's head back down on the bed and walked back over to his thrown and grabbed the jeans that were draped over the back of the chair. Claire laid there coughing and gasping for air. A knock on the door made her jump and she pulled her knees up close to her stomach.

"COME!", Lucifer grumbled.

A short, sweaty man, wearing an ill-fitting suit came running into the room with a clipboard. He looked up at a very naked Lucifer and dropped his eyes to the floor, freezing in his spot. Lucifer pulled on the jeans and stood there waiting for the demon to speak. When he hesitated, Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed. "COME ON! OUT WITH IT, YA LITTLE WEASEL!" The man began to shake under Lucifer's angry glare.

"Uh, y-yes my l-lord!", the demon stammered. "I have the d-daily reports on the c-crossroads demons that need your review a-and signature. And you need to sign off on the list of souls that have demon potential". Lucifer growled and walked over to the demon, grabbing the clipboard, and shooing him away. He walked back over to his thrown while the demon fled from the room at a fast walk wiping his forehead.

"Oh, Miles?", Lucifer called without raising his head from the clipboard. The demon turned and bowed his head.

"Y-yes, Sire?", Miles croaked. He was ringing his hands and wiping them on his pants frantically.

"Get another meat suit, will ya? Lucifer made a disgusted face and flipped a page. "That one sweats too much. Ya smell like a sweaty ball sack!"

"YES, MY LORD! RIGHT AWAY! The demon scurried out the door and Lucifer was glad to be rid of him. He hated sweaty people. They made him cringe. He tried to read the reports, but he was so NOT into it. Especially not with that sweet little piece of ass lying naked and shackled to his bed. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on his kingly duties. He pulled the pen off the clipboard and signed the daily crossroads demon report and then began to read through the list of names. It was important to choose souls that would be easy to break, but would still be strong demons.

"You wanna hear something funny?", a small voice murmured from the other side of the room. Lucifer looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected her to want to make conversation. Not after the hell he had just put her through.

"What's that, Claire-Bear?", Lucifer asked with a smile creeping up on his face. Claire sighed. She knew her next words could very well be her last, but she couldn't bring herself to turn back now. She was already beyond the point of no return.

"From everything that people told me about you, I always pictured you as the epitome of evil. They made you out to be the BIG MAN, the TOP DOG. A man that did what he wanted, when he wanted! The King of Hell!" Claire started to giggle and Lucifer gave her a confused look. "But you're nothing but a pencil pusher!" Claire barked out a loud peel of laughter as tears filled her eyes. She thought she had never heard of anything more ridiculous than Lucifer signing reports on a little plastic clipboard.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY, DO YOU?!", Lucifer snarled as he stood up, flinging the clipboard at the wall. "YOU THINK I'M NOT THE LORD OF HELL?! EVIL INCARNATE?!" Claire continued to laugh like a hyena, gasping for air. His eyes glowed red as his anger spiked. He couldn't let her get away with this disrespectful behavior. She would have to be taught another lesson.

He strode quickly over to the bed and grabbed the knife off the table. He climbed on top of her, straddling her stomach. Lucifer grabbed her by the hair and held the knife to her throat, seething with rage. She just kept laughing hysterically. Lucifer thought she was going mad.

If he had asked her, she probably would have said that she was.


	13. Chapter 13

Crowley had just returned with the Archangel blade and the brothers had just finished arming themselves to the teeth. The room was filled with tension, mostly from Dean. The whole time Crowley was gone, Dean paced, grumbling and cursing under his breath. And when Crowley finally came back, Dean was in a hurry to get going.

"COME ONE! LET'S GO!", Dean barked. "THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT THAT SADISTIC FUCK IS DOING TO CLAIRE!" He was panting and sweating and they hadn't even done any fighting yet. Sam was worried about him. Sam had never seen him so nervous before taking on a monster. But, Sam knew that it was much more than just the monster that was stressing Dean out. It was Claire. Sam saw that Dean had feelings for her, but feared that Lucifer would use those feelings against him.

"Dean, you gotta stay calm!", Sam said. "You don't want to give Lucifer any ammunition to use against you". Dean looked at his brother and nodded. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Sam walked over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back". Crowley walked over to where the brothers stood and grabbed their arms and disappeared.

* * *

The knife just wasn't working on Claire. She just continued to laugh as he straddled her belly, holding the blade to her neck. It was like she wanted him to kill her. He was becoming increasingly aggravated by Claire's attitude. Lucifer decided to change tactics. He wanted her to scream, not laugh. And he thought he knew just how to make her do just that.

He jumped back off the bed and went back to the cabinet. He knew what he was looking for this time so he was back in just a moment with a set of leg shackles. He laid them on the foot of the bed and grabbed her by the ankles. He flipped her onto her belly, twisting the shackles on her wrists. She gritted her teeth as the metal bit into her flesh. Lucifer strode up to the head of the bed. He grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks harshly, and sneered down at her. Lucifer walked back down to the foot of the bed and looped the leg shackles through the metal bars of the footboard. He twisted the two ends of the shackles around each other and then locked her ankles in place. Twisting the shackles kept her body stretched taunt and her legs together.

"I feel like you learn better when your lessons are more...", Lucifer paused, trying to think of the right words. "...Hands on". He pulled his pants back off and laid them over the back of his thrown. He climbed back on the bed and crawled up her body. He laid his body over hers and grabbed her by the hair. "And trust me when I say that this lesson is gonna hurt you more than it does me!" Lucifer stuck his tongue in her ear and Claire whimpered. "I just have one more hole to fill and I'll have the set!" Lucifer snickered at his own twisted joke.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Claire's body was pulled so tightly that she couldn't even struggle. All she could do was scream, which is exactly what Lucifer wanted. He sat up and scooted backwards until he was straddling her hips. He squeezed her ass with both hands, thinking he had never seen anything more scrumptious in his life. He leaned over and kissed each cheek lovingly. "Noooo!", Claire sobbed quietly.

"Ya know, I've never really thought of myself as an ass-man", Lucifer confessed. "But yours is so DELECTABLE! I just have to sample the goods!" He pulled her cheeks apart to reveal her little pink pucker. He moaned when he saw how tiny it was. She was gonna be super tight and he couldn't wait to be buried inside her. He scooted closer, stroking himself. "I'm really going to have some fun now", Lucifer whispered. He lined himself up and began to push slowly forward. Claire felt the pressure building on her backside and she gritted her teeth as the pain started to spread and move up her spine.

"STOP!", Claire screamed. "PLEASE!" Lucifer ignored her pleas and kept moving slowly forward. When the head of his dick finally broke through that ring of muscle, Claire screeched in pain. She was so tight that Lucifer started sweating from the exertion. "PLEASE STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" Lucifer giggle and squeezed her hips painfully. He leaned forward and grabbed Claire by the hair again and jerked her head back.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Sweetheart", Lucifer purred in her ear. "I enjoy hurting people!" He pistoned into her to the hilt with a loud grunt. The scream that flew from her mouth was exquisite. "I especially enjoy hurting you!" Lucifer panted in the back of her neck as Claire wailed. He snaked his arms around her chest and squeezed her breasts harshly, while thrusting brutally into her. "FUCK! YOU'RE TIGHT, CLAIRE-BEAR!" He released one of her breasts and his hand shot up too her throat. He didn't squeeze, not yet. He caressed it almost lovingly.

"DEAN! HELP ME!", Claire screamed hysterically. Lucifer growled and slammed his hips into her harder. He didn't want her screaming Winchester's name. Lucifer wanted her to scream HIS name. Scream for him to stop. He squeezed Claire's throat and she started to gasp. He wanted to punish her for her insolence, but he was so close to coming that he forgot why he was angry. The closer he got, the tighter he squeezed. Claire started to wheeze and her face turned red.

Just as Claire was about to lose consciousness, a large mass came flying over the side of the bed, slammed into Lucifer, and shoved him off the other side. Claire gasped, desperate for air. Dean was on top of Lucifer, pummeling him in the face. Claire felt hands on her wrists, unlocking the shackles. When she looked up all she could see was a large blur. She blinked, trying to focus on the person's face, but the they moved down to her ankles before she saw them clearly.

"WHO...WHO'S THERE?!", Claire stammered. She couldn't see what was happening and she was terrified. She was afraid that it was Lucifer, playing another twisted game with her. She shrieked, trying to pull her legs away from whoever was down there. "NO PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"IT'S OK, CLAIRE!" , A familiar voice called back. "IT'S SAM! I'M GONNA GET YOU OUTTA HERE, OK?" Claire sighed in relief and started to sob. Sam managed to get her unshackled and wrapped her in a sheet off the bed. Sam picked her up in his strong arms and turned to run from the room when Dean came whizzing passed him, slammed into the far wall, and stuck there. Sam turned to see Lucifer standing, naked, on the other side of the bed. His eyes were glowing red with rage and his shadowy wings stretched high above his head. He raised a hand and Sam dropped Claire on the floor and flew up against the wall next to his brother.

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YA AGAIN, BOYS!", Lucifer called cheerfully.


	14. Chapter 14

"THIS IS AWESOME! I THOUGHT THAT I WAS GONNA HAVE TO PLAY WITH CLAIRE-BEAR ALL BY MYSELF! He walked over to Sam and put a hand up to the side of his mouth and whispered at him like he was trusting Sam with state secrets. "To be perfectly honest, having an audience last time was a real turn on! I got off on it!"

"LET US ALL GO, LUCIFER!", Dean snarled. "LET US GO AND MAYBE I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY, YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucifer rolled his eyes at Dean's ranting. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MMMPH...!" Lucifer sealed both of their mouths with the snap of his fingers. He snickered at the older brother. 'Such a hot-head!', Lucifer thought to himself. 'He's gonna be fun to mess with'. He paced back and forth in front of the Winchesters, rubbing his chin, trying to decide what fresh Hell he could put them through. Put Dean through.

"I knew you had feelings for my little Claire-Bear, Dean", Lucifer said. "But I never thought you'd have the nerve to come back here!" He stopped in front of Dean and patted him on the cheek playfully. "I'm impressed!" Even though Lucifer had taken his ability to speak, what Dean couldn't say with words, he made clear with his eyes. Eyes that said, 'I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!'

A soft whimper came from behind Lucifer and Dean's eyes shifted to the girl lying in a heap on the floor. This didn't go unnoticed by the King of Hell. When Dean's eyes swiftly turned back at him, Lucifer grinned and slowly turned toward Claire. When he began to stalk toward her, Dean began to stuggle and scream behind his sealed lips. Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Dean and winked at him as he stopped in front of Claire.

Claire looked up into the red glowing eyes of the creature that would forever haunt her dreams. She tried to scramble backward on her butt, but the sheet became tangled around her feet and she didn't get very far. Lucifer grabbed her by the hair, yanked her to her feet, and jerked the sheet away from her body. Lucifer dragged her toward the brothers and shoved her face first up against the wall.

"NO!" Claire screamed, trying to shove away from the wall and away from him. Lucifer grabbed her wrists and held them over her head with one hand. He started nibbling and sucking at the back of her neck and she did her best to shrink away from him but she was trapped with the brothers on either side of her and Lucifer pressed up against her back.

"I think it's time to finish where we left off, don't you?", Lucifer cooed in Claire's ear. She couldn't answer. All she could do was cry. "OH! Don't cry, Sweetheart! Don't you wanna put on a great show for Dean-o? He's watching, ya know?" Claire looked up at Dean and Lucifer snapped his fingers, causing Dean to drop his head and look back at her. His whole body was shuddering with pent up anger and there were tears in his eyes.

Lucifer kicked her feet apart and pressed himself closer to her. He started grinding his crotch into her ass as he panted down the back of her neck. Claire whimpered, knowing this was going to happen and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. She felt his erection pressing into her lower back and she started to tremble. Lucifer bent lower and grabbed his shaft to line it up with her rear entrance. When he stood up straight, he impaled her on his cock. Claire wailed in agony. Dean continued to growl and shake with rage as he stared at the horrible scene, unable to look away.

"Like what you see, Dean?" Lucifer was staring up at Dean, enjoying the taunting. "She's so fuckin' tight!" He fucked her relentlessly, groaning and panting. "She's the sweetest nectar I've ever tasted!" His free hand slid down and stopped on her hip, squeezing it harshly. "It's a shame you'll never get to sample it, Dean-o!" His thrusts became violent as he neared his release. Not once did he look away from Dean's face. The rage and grief coming off of him was turning Lucifer on.

A figure walked out of the shadows on the far side of the room and approached silently, carrying a golden knife with a spiral-shaped blade. He walked up behind Lucifer and raised the blade above his head. Lucifer paused, smirking up at Dean.

"Hello, Crowley!", Lucifer purred without turning around. Crowley froze in mid-swing. Not because he was afraid, but because Lucifer had frozen him to the spot. "Wait your turn. I'll be along momentarily". He went back to pounding into Claire, fast and hard. He had been interrupted and had to chase down that high again. He moaned loudly when he found it.

Nothing was going to stop him from taking whatever he wanted from whoever he wanted. This sort of control was the ultimate power trip for him and it was intoxicating. He wished he could drag this moment out forever, but his human vessel wasn't able to hold out any longer. Lucifer emptied his balls into Claire's bowels with a shuddering bellow. He stood there a moment with his cheek on Claire's shoulder. He continued to stare up at Dean, panting. Then he backed way from her, letting her fall to the floor in a heap.

"I hope that everyone is enjoying the show!", Lucifer called with a heavy satisfied sigh. He rubbed his bare stomach as though he had just eaten the most filling meal and was now over full. He looked up at Dean and the look of utter devastation on his face was worth every demon he had lost to get to this moment. Hell, he would have sacrificed every demon he had just for the pleasure of witnessing the destruction of Dean Winchester's spirit at his hands.

Lucifer released Dean's head and his mouth and the most gut wrenching wail flew from his lip, that even Crowley had to swallow hard at the sheer emotion of it. His wail eventually faded into quiet sobs as his head dropped to his chin. Sam's heart broke for his brother and for Claire, who was huddled against the wall, trembling. Their plan to take Lucifer by surprise had failed and he didn't know if they would be able to salvage this situation. Dean looked like a broken shell of his former self and Claire looked like she was in shock, staring into space.

"Now, what to do with you?" Lucifer turned to face Crowley and waved his hand, sending the blade in his hand soaring to the corner of the room. "Ya know, you continue to amaze me, Crowley. I've humiliated you, beat you, debased you, and even killed you! Yet you keep coming back for more! Why is that?" Lucifer scratched his chin, thinking. "Either you're a masochist and enjoy pain, or you've been hangin' around the Winchesters too long".

"Claire!", Sam whispered. She didn't look up or even flinch. "CLAIRE!" He whispered more harshly. There was another long pause before Claire finally raised her head and looked at Sam with defeated eyes. "We need your help, Claire. I need you to get the blade! PLEASE!" She looked over at Lucifer as he conversed with Crowley. She curled in on herself and shook her head violently.

"I...I can't!", Claire stuttered.

"Look, I know you're scared! We all are! But, you're the only one who can help us". She slowly raised her head and looked at him again then looked over at Dean, who was crying softly. Claire's face contorted in pain for Dean. She wasn't going to let him die like this. Not when she could do something to stop it. She reluctantly nodded her head at Sam and slowly began to crawl to where the Archangel blade lay, keeping her eyes on Lucifer the entire time.

"I am really going to enjoy myself today!", Lucifer shouted, rubbing his hands together. "So much to do! So many people to torture!" Lucifer suddenly reared back and let his fist fly into Crowley's face. The only thing that kept him upright was the fact that Lucifer had his feet glued to the floor. Crowley grimaced and blinked several times, trying to clear his head and his vision.

"It's comforting to know that I still hold a special place in your heart, Lucy!", Crowley said, spitting blood out onto the cold, dirty floor. "I'd hate to think you don't love me anymore!"

"You've gotten in my way for the last time, demon!" He raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers and turn him to ash, when he saw Crowley's gaze shift ever so slightly to the left. Lucifer turned just in time to see the sharp edge of the Archangel blade come whizzing through the air. He stepped back and the blade just managed to slash a shallow line across his cheek. When he turned his body to shield his face, Claire buried the blade in his left bicep. He screeched and his hold on Dean, Sam, and Crowley was broken. Sam and Dean fell from the wall and slumped to the floor.

Dean looked up and saw Claire, naked standing in front of Lucifer with the Archangel blade in her hand, blood dripping from the tip. He jumped to his feet and ran to her, grabbed the blade from her hand, and shielded her with his body. Crowley jumped at Lucifer, throwing his arms around Lucifer's middle, pinning his arms at his sides. Lucifer roared in rage and flung Crowley backwards. He stared at Dean with a tilt of his head and a smirk.

"You think you got what it takes, Dean-o?" Lucifer beckoned Dean closer with his finger. "Come on! Take your best shot!" Dean hurled himself at Lucifer, bellowing, with the blade raised high over his head. Lucifer grabbed Dean and flung him over his head. Dean crashed hard onto the concrete floor on his back, knocking the wind out of him and the blade out of his hand. It went skittering across the floor and under the bed. Lucifer jumped on top of Dean, and sat on his stomach. He had both of Dean's wrists pinned to the floor. He leaned forward to whisper in Dean's ear.

"I'm gonna make you watch while I gut you're sweet little Claire! And then I'm gonna make you watch me flay the skin off of Sam's body...again!" Lucifer snickered in Dean's face. "You know, I think I've had the most fun playing with you than anyone! Even when I had my cock buried in Claire-Bear's TIGHT. LITTLE. ASS!" Dean snarled at Lucifer, bucking, trying to throw him off. "WHOA! EASY BOY!"

Sam crouched as low as he could as he crossed the room, toward the bed. He hoped that Dean could keep Lucifer busy long enough for him to get the blade. Just then Lucifer felt someone jump on his back and wrap their arms around his neck. He saw a mass of blond hair and knew it had to be Claire. She was surprisingly strong for a girl her size. She yanked him backwards and he fell back on top of her. Dean jumped to his feet and started punching Lucifer in the face.

"DEAN!", Sam shouted and threw the Archangel blade to him. Dean looked down at Lucifer and plunged the blade deep into his chest.

"GO TO HELL, MOTHERFUCKER!", Dean growled.


	15. Chapter 15

"NO!", Lucifer screamed, just before bright light shot from his eyes and mouth. Dean had to turn his head to protect his eyes from the blinding light. Claire was screaming while Lucifer died on top of her. When the angelic light cut out Dean heaved Lucifer off of Claire and pulled her into his arms. He didn't care that she was naked. He barely noticed.

"I'm so sorry, Claire!", Dean sobbed. "I was supposed to protect you and I didn't!" Claire clutched at his shirt like she was drowning and Dean was the life preserver. Sam came running over to them with the sheet and covered her back up again. "I didn't protect you". Claire slowly looked up into Dean's eyes and felt more sorry for him than she did herself.

"Dean?", Claire whispered. "It's not your fault". She reached up and touched his cheek lightly and smiled at him. "You saved me, Dean! I would have died inside my own head if you weren't here". She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed his lips tenderly. "You didn't leave me alone". Dean hugged her tight and closed his eyes. She was so strong. Stronger than he was. "Take me home, please!"

"I'll call Jodie and have her come and get you, OK?", Dean whispered. Claire's face scrunched up and she looked away. "What's wrong, Claire? I thought you wanted to go home". She looked back up at him with pleading eyes and hugged him tighter, burying her face in his chest. "Please talk to me, Claire!" She was starting to frighten him.

"I...I can't go back there, Dean!", Claire blurted out. "Please take me to the bunker with you! PLEASE!" Claire was clinging to his shirt so tightly that Dean could feel the seems starting to give way. His eyebrows were pulled together with worry.

"OK, Claire!", Dean soothed. "OK! You can stay at the bunker for as long as you need. OK?" Claire just nodded frantically and stared off at nothing. Dean looked up at Sam, who was crouched next to him and saw the same look of concern that must be written all over his own face. "We gotta get her out of here, Sammy!"

"Right! Just let me check on...", Sam's words faded away when he looked around for Crowley and he wasn't there. The blade that had been lodged in Lucifer's chest just a moment ago was missing as well. "That figures! It's just like him to cut and run!" He and Dean helped Claire to get to her feet and they moved toward the double doors. Dean pulled the demon blade from his jacket and Sam pulled out an angel blade. They were both relieved that Lucifer hadn't taken their weapons.

Sam opened the doors a crack and peeked out. Seeing nothing, he threw the doors open and lead the way down the long corridor to the main entrance. A side door burst open and the brothers spun around to face the threat. A short sweaty man in a suit that was two sizes to big screeched to a halt in front of the Winchesters. He threw his hands up in the air, dropping his clipboard on the floor.

"E-excuse m-m-me, gentlemen!", the demon stuttered. Sam grabbed the demon by his tie and threw him up against the wall with the tip of the angel blade against his throat. "Please don't kill me!"

"Do you have a car?", Sam whispered. The demon nodded hurriedly and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He held them out to Sam with shaking fingers. Sam snatched them and stuffed them in his own pocket. "Where's the car?"

"It..It's around the b-back! B-blue Chevy C-Cavalier!" The demon was sweating so badly that it was pouring down the sides of his face like a river. Sam backed away, holding the angel blade out in front of him.

"If you make a sound or warn the other demons, I'll come back and gank you! You got that?" Sam wasn't messing around anymore. He would have ganked him anyway, but there was a chance that other demons would hear him scream and he just didn't want to risk it. The little man nodded again and just stood there, trembling against the wall.

The trio backed cautiously to the door and bolted through the entrance. They made their way around the building to the back, where several vehicles were parked. Sam spotted the blue Cavalier and they ran to it, jumped in, and took off with a squeal of tires. Just as before, Sam drove, while Dean sat in the back with Claire.

When they made it back to the motel they warded the room this time. Sam didn't think that the demons would come after them with Lucifer dead, but he wasn't taking any chances. Dean carried Claire into the room this time, laid her on one of the beds, and covered her with a blanket. When he tried to stand up, Claire grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back to her.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, DEAN!", she said hysterically. "PLEASE! JUST STAY WITH ME FOR A LITTLE WHILE! PLEASE?" Dean nodded and laid down on the bed next to her. Claire cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Dean?", Claire whispered softly. Dean looked down at her while she stared up at him. "Can I talk to you...alone?" Dean stared deeply into her eyes for a long moment before he spoke.

"Sammy?", Dean called to his brother as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Dean".

"Take a walk", Dean said, still staring down at Claire. "Claire and I need to talk". Sam looked from Dean to Claire and back again.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll uhh go have a few beers at that bar across the street. Just call me when you're done...talking". Sam walked out the door, knowing that there wasn't going to be much talking in that room tonight. But they deserved to be happy. To get away from the world for a while. He would let them have it.

"What's on your mind, Claire?", Dean asked. He knew full well, but he also knew that she needed to take the lead. She needed to take some control back in her life. She looked away for a moment, trembling. Her nerves were raw and she had no idea how she was going to say this. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him again. "Talk to me, OK?" Claire sighed, closing her eyes.

"Make love to me Dean!", she blurted. Dean sighed. He knew it was coming, he just didn't know whether either of them were ready from that.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Claire", Dean whispered. "I don't want to take advantage of a wounded heart".

"I don't know if I can live knowing that Lucifer and his disgusting demon were the only ones to touch me. I just can't stand it. I wanna tear my skin off!" Claire was pulling at the skin on her arms, close to hysterics. Dean grabbed her hands to stop her and slid his hands up her arms slowly. She shuddered at the feeling and goosebumps popped up on her exposed skin. When his hand got to her shoulders, Dean pushed her gently onto her back on the bed. He ran a finger over her collar bone and she trembled.

"You're sure about this?", Dean asked. Claire nodded and smiled up at him. Dean leaned down and kissed her softly. Claire wrapped her arms around hs neck and kissed him back, opening her mouth for him. His tongue was like velvet as it moved across hers. Searching. But for what, she wasn't sure. But hers seemed to be searching for the same thing. When they finally came up for air, they just stared at each other for a moment before Dean sat up and pulled off his shirt. Claire reached up and touched his firm chest over the tattoo that kept him safe from demon possession. Dean shuddered at her touch.

"You're so beautiful", Dean breathed. "So beautiful". He caressed her face and slide his hand down her neck to her chest. He grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it down and away from her front, exposing her breasts. He breathed hard as his hand moved down over her left breast. She moaned softly as his thumb made circles around her nipple. Claire tugged on his belt, trying to unbuckle it. Dean chuckled and helped her get it undone and let her do the rest. When she pulled his pants down to his hips and his erection sprang free, Claire gasped. "Are you scared?" He looked at her with his brows furrowed.

"N-No!", Claire blurted. "It's...just...I've never really seen one this close before and...well, it's so...big!" Then she looked away. "I did my best not to look when Lucifer..." She shuddered at the thought of what had happened. Dean grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Claire, I will NEVER hurt you. So if you say 'stop', I stop. Got it?" Claire nodded at him and he kissed her passionately. He pulled the blanket up and laid down over her, then laid the blanket back over both of them. Claire was trembling so much that her muscles were tight and starting to ache. "Calm down, Claire. Just breathe". Claire closed her eyes and took deep breaths. It helped some. "Spread your legs for me, Sweetie". Her eyes grew wide and she stopped breathing. "Dean smiled down at her and caressed her cheek. "It's OK, Claire. If you don't think you can do this, we'll stop".

"NO! I...I'm OK", Claire said. "You just took me off guard, that's all. I'm alright". She spread her shaking legs slowly and Dean sank down between them. He stuck his face in her neck and started planting soft butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin below her ear. Claire moaned at the tingly sensation. "OH GOD! DEAN!" He smirked into the side of her neck and started to suck on the tender spot over her pulse point. She squealed under him, writhing at the intensely pleasurable feeling.

"Relax now, Claire", Dean breathed into her ear. He reached down and ran his shaft along her folds, gathering her juices. He moved forward and slowly pushed into her. It was agonizing for him to hold back, but he wasn't going to traumatize or hurt anymore than she already was. "If I hurt you, tell me". Claire nodded with her eyes closed tightly. She gasped again when he slid home. She was wetter than he expected her to be. "Are you alright?", he whispered.

"Yes!", Claire said panting. Dean rolled his hips before he made any other move and she moaned. When he started to pull back, she clutched at him, thinking he was going to leave her. She craved his closeness. But when he pushed back in and hit her G-spot, she felt the most wonderfully exquisite sensation. He body shook with the intensity. "OH...OH GOD!", Claire shouted. Claire wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and hugged his neck. He started rocking in and out of her at a steady pace. Dean had been with lots of women over the years, but he had never felt anything like this before. It wasn't just her body, it was HER. It was like their very essences were becoming one.

"Does it feel good, Princess?", Dean purred. He panted into her neck, kissing and nibbling at her soft skin. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close.

"YES, DEAN! IT FEELS SO GOOD!", Claire screamed. She felt her stomach clenching and something building up inside of her, ready to let loose.

"Then cum for me, Claire!", Dean growled softly into her neck. "CUM FOR ME! Claire screamed as her orgasm hit her like a freight train and her walls squeezed him tightly. Dean groaned, as he picked up the pace, pulling louder and louder moans and squeals from her. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. He was teetering on the edge of ecstasy and when Claire started nibbling on his throat, it sent him hurdling over the edge and he came with a shout and a shudder. Dean pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at her while he panted. He thought she'd be happy, but the look in her eyes was full of sorrow.

"What's wrong, Claire?", Dean asked concerned. He pushed the hair away from her face trying to get a read on her.

"I...I didn't tell you the whole truth about why I wanted you to make love to me, Dean", Claire said, on the verge of tears. "I..." she had to take a deep breath before she could continue. "I love you, Dean. I have for a long time". She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "I know you don't feel that way about me, Dean. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was afraid you wouldn't...stay with me if you knew the truth". He was taken aback by her words. This was something he hadn't expected, but if he was being honest with himself, he felt the same way about her. But he was old enough to be her father! What could he possibly have to offer her? But he knew that her life was that of a hunter now anyway. He figured he could protect her better if she was with him.

"I love you too, Claire", Dean whispered. Claire looked up at him in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something and then snapped it shut again. Dean smiled down at her and then leaned down and kissed her again. "I promise you that I will die before I let anyone hurt you again". Claire's face scrunched up in pain when she looked back at him.

"I don't want you to die for me, Dean!" Claire pulled away from him and sat up. "I don't want you to love me! I don't deserve it!" Claire started to sob as she turned and tried to get off the bed. But Dean grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap. "LET GO OF ME, DEAN! NOBODY ELSE IS GONNA DIE FOR ME!" Claire struggled to get free of Dean's grip, but he was holding her firmly against his chest. Finally she stop squirming and sighed with resignation.

"If anyone deserves love it's you, Claire. And when you love someone, you do whatever it takes to keep them safe. That includes giving your life for them!" She turned in his arms to face him and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I know that life hasn't treated you so well, Claire. And for that, I'm sorry. No one should have to go through that much pain".

"But, you always seem to know how to make the pain go away", Claire remarked. "How do you do that?" Dean shrugged. He didn't know he was doing anything but being himself.

"Just special, I guess!", Dean said cheerfully. Claire snorted and covered her mouth to keep in the giggles. She snuggled into Dean's chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Yeah, Dean", Claire whispered. "You really are special".

**THE END**


End file.
